A Series of Unfortunate Events with the Demon Lord
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Kyouya/OC. "This is eternal damnation," she had said as Kyouya enjoyed making her life a living hell. But an unexpected turn of events happens. France is a place of romance after all. Will love ensue for the two of them? Or will hell break loose?
1. Don't Play Games with an Ootori

**A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS WITH THE DEMON LORD**

**SUMMARY:** Kyouya/OC. "This is eternal damnation," she had said as Kyouya enjoyed making her life a living hell. But an unexpected turn of events happens. France is a place of romance after all.

**DISCLAIMER: **Credits for Ouran belongs to someone else.

**CHAPTER 1: Don't Play Games with an Ootori**

**START:**

As I sat on one of the Victorian plush chairs beside Takashi, I glared at him and had the urge to punch him squarely on the face, along with his glasses breaking and the fragments digging on his perfect face. But since every prominent structure on Japan was there, and Mori was holding my hand, I couldn't no matter how much my blood thirsted to. And regardless of my sadistic nature, there were so many witnesses around and I didn't want to slaughter him right there in case I wanted the press to stick their noses on my apartment. No, I wasn't that scandalous.

Anyway, this party was an engagement party and the one I wanted to kill was Kyouya Ootori. But he wasn't the one I was engaged to—like that would ever happen! I was engaged to the man I'm sitting with—Morinozuka Takashi, and by the start of the winter season, I'd probably be Katsumi Morinozuka. And I still have three months to get on with the arrangements and remain single.

Katsumi was more known as Odette Arkwright from the orphanage she came from. Odette's parents had abandoned her on the asylum when she was about three and she could even hardly remember her past and the reason why she was left alone. Two years after that, the Morinozuka couple had started visiting the orphanage to volunteer, along with their seven-year-old son, Takashi. And since then, for the first time that Odette could remember, she was happy that finally, she had a friend. And since, the Morinozuka couple had seen their son very fond of this little girl; they took care of her release papers and took Odette in. That was the day that Odette Arkwright turned away from her past and became Katsumi Miyamoto.

"Katsumi?" Takashi squeezed my hand tighter. "You look tense. Do you want me to get you some tea?"

"I'm fine," I assured his concerned face gave a curt smile.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?"

Normally, Takashi wouldn't speak more often like this if he didn't seem like it. He's the silent type of guy but with years of expertise, I've learned how to understand his 'mn's' and 'ah's'. But then again, he was unusually talkative tonight.

"No," I replied with my usual smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Mn."

Anyway, on with my story… I never knew that my best friend—the one I loved the most would fall for me in a special way. It was creepy at first because we lived in the same house for years until now and I've always seen him as a brother. It caught me off guard when I heard him confess his feelings for me and I knew that those words were sincere. I was moved—to be loved like that and I was thankful. But his feelings were unrequited. I have always seen him as an older brother that I can't even remember I had and I wanted to treasure that bond no matter what. But seeing this tall stupid guy in front of me, revealing his emotions with those sparks on his eyes, I had no right to break his heart. I started to go out with him.

A couple of years and several 'but's' later, he kneeled down in front of me in the middle of a certain company's (stress on certain company's) anniversary party and asked the stupidest question a man could ever ask. The marriage proposal would have driven me insane if I just didn't know that it was in front of different prominent people, over the sight of his parents and with the whole world knowing. Yes, who wouldn't go crazy with that? It almost gave me a heart attack!

I didn't want to say no. I didn't want to say sorry and watch his horrified face. My conscience would kill me, to think that his family had given everything they had to give me my life back. I can't even thank them enough. So Katsumi said yes thus, the result of this engagement party.

"Are you bored?" Driven back to the present time and away from my thoughts, I looked at him.

"Hn." It was a habit I got from him. I cocked my head thoughtfully and added, "A bit, I think."

Then, with a smile that he rarely showed anybody but me, he suddenly stood up and pulled me with him. "Then I'll introduce you to my friends back in high school."

With that, he dragged me along, the hem of my dress rushing with our pace. When we reached their table, four handsome men greeted me with pleasing smiles almost similar to Takashi's. Plus, a cute brunette lady with large brown eyes who looked more interested with the food than our arrival.

The guy with the same hair as mine caught my attention. His golden locks looked swept but in a casually gorgeous way. His purple eyes were mesmerizing. Yup, his looks were breath-taking. Two orange-haired doppelgangers with tawny eyes and strong jaw were sitting beside him, their arms wound around each other. They were equally beautiful, yes, if only they wouldn't have shown me my first impression of incest. Or maybe they were just so close, like any other normal twins, I wouldn't know. The last person I noticed was Mitsukuni. He was munching his cake before we came over. I guess there were some habits that you can't easily take away. I've known him since we technically grew up together—him, Takashi and I. He was still cute, with his large golden eyes and caramel hair. He hadn't changed a bit; even his height was still remarkably short for his age (knowing that he should be twenty-seven).

Takashi introduced them to me one by one (and Mitsukuni almost toppled me over when he hugged me) as I shook their hands as they were named. The blonde was Tamaki Suoh, the twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (I've heard their name was on to fashion design) and the food-obsessed lady was Haruhi Fujioka.

"…and here's Kyouya." I remembered Takashi was still speaking. "Kyouya Ootori. He's my best friend."

"Oh—eeh!"

Kyouya Ootori. Uhm… Am I really getting this correctly or my brain isn't functioning very well tonight? Because that happens, you know… when your fiancé tells you that your most loathed person was his best friend, to think of it was hilarious. I must be hallucinating.

I gave a nervous chuckle as I slowly turned my head to the person he was pointing his hand at. I took a mental note to tell him not to point at people. It's rude.

And as I saw a glint of clouded glasses, a hue of neat jet-black hair and an etched smirk that seemed to be knocking me off my feet in terror, my whole body froze. How could this man be Takashi's best friend? Where has God gone when the world plot to have them cross paths? Of all people I hated, why this particular guy? I groaned inwardly. I'm the unluckiest person alive.

---

Katsumi Miyamoto, the moronic, unintelligent, dull, brainless, witless Katsumi Miyamoto met the vile, sinister, nasty, chance-taker, Kyouya Ootori a couple of weeks ago right before Takashi Morinozuka confessed his rightful desire of marriage to the, once again, stupid Katsumi Miyamoto inside a bar where the very careless, inconsiderate and reckless Ayame Harada took Katsumi Miyamoto once for a girl's night out.

It was just supposed to be a simple girl-date that unexpectedly turned out to be a horrifyingly scary nightmare (for me).

"You should chill at least once in a while, you know," Ayame said while pulling the innocent Katsumi to her Seraph and ordered her to strap herself to her seat. "I'll bring you to this newly opened bar. You'll like it there."

Sighing in total defeat, Katsumi rolled her window down to get some fresh air as her friend started the engine.

"You know I don't drink," Katsumi complained as she swerved the steering wheel to the right.

The red-haired driver merely ignored her and changed the topic. "If you would feel really depressed about the marriage, why did you agree to it?"

Katsumi sighed heavily and Ayame added, "You've been looking totally stressed out after the proposal."

"You know I have no choice," she finally said as they ran past a coffee shop and Ayame turned right. "I owe them a lot. And Takashi is my best friend. I don't want to hurt him and I want to maintain our current relationship."

"And you think if he found out that you don't love him the way he does, he'll jump in joy?" Katsumi turned to look at her friend as if she stabbed her on the throat. In a way, she had a point. If Takashi found out that his love wasn't reciprocated, it'll break his heart.

"Ah, we're here." The car came to a halt in front of a newly established bar that seemed to reek of bastards. Ayame didn't even bother to park the car properly; she just killed the engine and pulled Katsumi out of the car to the bar's entrance.

---

Anyway, I ended up sitting by the counter because that stupid Ayame was busy flirting with some young folks and as far as I'm concerned, I didn't want to mess up with anyone. I ordered for something to drink (at random) when I noticed a guy with fairly-kempt black hair was playfully smirking at me, a glass with green liquid in his hand.

Raising my eyebrow in alarm, I snapped, "What?"

"Hello." The smirk was still there.

I cleared my throat. What the heck! "If you're gonna toy with me, just so you know, I'm not in for that kind of entertainment."

Did I tell you that he was wearing glasses? Well he was and he took them off and stuffed them in his breast pocket, his grey eyes showing me some deep kind of mystery that I won't be willing to solve.

He chuckled and lightly took a swig from his drink. "I was merely wondering what a girl like you might be doing in this kind of place." My beverage arrived and it was blue. I wondered what kind of drink it was since I wasn't used to these kinds of things and the only alcohol I ever drank were spiked punch, wine and champagne. With sheer curiosity, I lifted the glass to my lips and swallowed a mouthful. And as soon as the fluid got passed my throat, I choked back. Damn the stupid drink that had my gorge burn relentlessly.

The guy beside me laughed into fits. Dammit. He's making me his laughing stock. I gave him a stop-if-you-want-to-stay-alive glare that feebly worked. Men nowadays were more difficult to scare. I sighed inwardly.

"What the heck is funny?"

"You're not a regular roisterer, are you? I mean you're not used to these kinds of things."

What was with this guy? Is he trying to pick a fight with me? Well then, bring it on.

"Of course I do."

He raised his eyebrows as if asking me if I was sure about what I was talking about.

"Why not challenge me to a drinking game and see whose better?" Damn. My nonsensical and careless blabbering is getting me to deep trouble once again and I wasn't even drunk yet. This must be the side effect of the blue liquid I drank a while ago.

His smirk widened and said, "Then it's a game."

Why did he accept?! If he dismissed the challenge, I would have accepted that. But the case is, he did not! What am I supposed to do? I'm not a very good drinker. Last time I got drunk was at Mori's birthday party. The first part of it was blurry but I remembered that I drank a lot of punch that I didn't know was spiked and was knocked out in a table. I was unconscious half-way through the party and (as Ayame had told me), he carried me to his room and threw up on his suit. According to Ayame's report of the incident, I just had a couple of glasses that would equal to the effects of water to a normal person. My body wasn't just strong enough to deal with alcohol.

Should I just retract? No, he was already ordering a couple of bottles for the both of us. Dammit. I'm definitely in deep shit. Oh well, I don't care anymore. Ayame's here anyway and she'd just bring me home if I was knocked down. And, this guy was a total stranger anyway. It wouldn't hurt if I let my guard down since I'm not going to see him again. And I don't even know his name. Right, it's better to stay this way. After tonight, I'm never going back to this place and I'll never see him again. It's fun to fool around once in a while and I'm getting married soon so, yeah.

Next thing I knew, I was gulping bottles of beer after bottles of beer. I lost track of how many bottles I had finished, I just kept gulping everything that went down my throat. It surprised me that I could stand so much.

Opposite me was the guy that led me to this stupid game. We kept eye contact between every swig but how come he didn't look even just slightly abashed with all the alcohol we've consumed? I was tipsy already.

A small crowd has already gathered around us. How could I let this stupid thing happen in front of everybody else?

"Are you sure you can still do it? You seemed to be swaying your balance." How could he mock me like this?

"Just shut up." I barked as I slammed the empty bottle on the counter with enough force to make a loud thump but soft enough for it not to break the glass. In annoyance, I got hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer so I'd see his damn face and rub out that stupid smirk.

But when I felt his warm breath brush against my lips, I realized that our faces were mere inches apart. And if I moved a little more closely… I shut my eyes as I leaned further and closed the remaining space between us. He kept still at first but as soon as he did, he already recovered by parting his lips and sweeping his tongue against my bottom lip. I made a moaning sound and he took advantage by slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I can't believe that I'm letting myself get carried away by the situation.

I delighted in the taste of his mouth. It wasn't alcohol but something else that was sweet. I can't exactly tell what it was but it was a distinct flavor…

I felt myself jump out of my stool as he draped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, settling me between his thighs. I breathed in his scent as I ran my fingers across his hair, tousling it in the process.

Everything else didn't matter as long as I enjoyed the taste of him and the exotic scent of his hair…

Click. Flash.

Damn. We're getting photographed. I pushed him rather harshly away from me and I noticed that every eye on the vicinity was boring holes on us. Out of confusion, I planted a hard slap on his face. I felt naked, as if I was violated by some kind of criminal, and exposed me to the world.

Ayame came to my rescue at once, pulling me out of the crowd's gaze and pushing me back to her car. I swear I'll never gonna listen to any suggestions she'll be giving me in the future regarding bars, whether new or old. I swear I'll never set foot on any of those establishments ever.

---

"Are you sure you can handle yourself alone?" Ayame asked, with a concerned look. I know, I looked a bit harassed (meaning quite literally) and she didn't want to leave me yet to look after me for a while. She knew by experience that I wasn't a normal twenty-one-year-old drunk.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to burden you anymore. Sorry."

"I'm supposed to be the one to say that, you know."

I laughed. It was one horrible experience that I won't allow to happen again. And, by the way, the whole stripped-naked-and-exposed-to-the-world thing was quite an exaggeration. I couldn't compose myself at that point.

I waved her goodbye and watched her car turn right and disappear.

When I reached my apartment, I settled on the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. What I feared the most is the major hangover tomorrow when I wake up. I guess I have to call Takashi to tell him I'm skipping work.

"Mn?"

"Am I allowed to miss out work tomorrow?"

"You really shouldn't drink. I'm on my way to your place."

Click.

---

The infuriating sound of the buzzer woke me up next morning. And I had to hold the post of my bed for support so I won't stumble down. I was right about the after effects of drinking. My head was killing me. I felt like seven hundred twenty-one cymbals and four hundred thirty-two sets of drums were thundering against my head. I can't even remember how I got on the bed on my own… and who changed my drenched clothes.

Anyway, I had to cling on the wall for support as I struggled my way to open the wretched door. Groaning in annoyance, I wrenched the door open.

And when I saw the one in front of it I gave out a loud gasp. Now, I must still be dreaming. These were one of the effects of the hangover, right. I slammed the door right back. Before I know it, I was catching for my breath. I can't even tell if I was still breathing. This can't be real.

Knock.

When I open the door, it would be the cleaning crew. Yes, that must be it. I remembered calling them yesterday to clean my unit. It must be time for them to do their job.

Knock. Knock.

The nightmarish image I saw when I opened the door was just an aftermath of what happened yesterday. These images might be appearing on my mind so I have to prepare myself for the horror. I'll be able to go over it in time.

Kno—

I hauled the door once again. And the hangover was replaced by sudden nausea. The worst sudden nausea.

"Did you just shut the door on my face?" The terrifying face of the guy from last night asked with severe fury.

"Uh—" All right, think of an excuse why you did what you just did. "It's the door. I'll ask the Management to replace the hinges."

Okay, I admit that it was the lamest excuse I've ever made. But I was cornered and I have no one else to turn to…at the moment.

He walked past me and settled for my loveseat. What the heck—a stranger barging inside someone else's home.

"What are you doing inside my house?" I questioned him with authority, as the owner of this condominium unit.

"I don't think it was just proper to keep a visitor standing on your front door when you've already slammed the piece of furniture across his face, do you?"

"No. And besides, you're not a visitor. You're just a mere stranger."

"You won't allow strangers in your house but you'd rather kiss them out of the blue and slap them after you've finished—"

"No."

"Very well," he cleared his throat and crossed his legs. What's with the attitude? "Here." He tossed a piece of photograph on the glass center table. "I'll get this over with, quick."

It was the picture of both of us. Frenching. I flinched and gawked with my jaw hanging open in sheer horror. I can't believe I did it in that sleazy position. It didn't look romantic and it didn't look good. Gross.

"It cost me a couple of hundred-thousand yen just for the memory card. The rascal wouldn't hand it over with just a couple of bills."

Who would want a picture like this be printed? Is he out of his mind? If I were him, I would have just burnt the tiny piece of technology and I'll be able to breathe comfortably again.

"You're not leaking this out, are you?"

"If I leaked this out, what profit would I gain?" He sounded like a rich businessman of hell. "Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself—" he added as he got up.

"No, I'd rather not hear. Just leave." Because your presence inside my house irritates me. "And I also don't want to know how you even found me." Just thinking about it totally creeps me out.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori." He walked up to me and poked my forehead with his thumb. "Till we meet again, Katsumi Miyamoto-san." And with that, he left.

---

I strongly wished from above that I would not be unlucky enough to meet him ever again. The world is so small, I know, but if the Guy Up There would just grant my simple wish and prevent us to cross paths, I'd be happy and content.

But here I am, staring at the hand of the guy I asked the heavens to run out of my life. I guess there were just some things that are simply impossible to happen. This must be retribution.

I took his hand and shook it once; his smirk was almost reaching his ears. How could he be so evil to ruin my life? Life wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be.

---

Luckily, after the engagement party, I haven't gotten to see much of that Ootori around. I was glad that even though he was Mori's best friend, they weren't spending much time together, because if they did, that would be my end. I guess we were just born like that, like oil and water, impossible to be mixed together.

I walked in the elevator as the silver doors slid open. It was a normal work day once again. The Red Blizzard won their game last night and, even though I was a complete stranger to them, I felt like celebrating for their victory. I won the bet Ayame and I had for the game. What could possibly ruin my day?

"Good morning, Hiro-san," I greeted at the man in a dark suit at the corner. He looked up from his watch and smiled at me. I pushed the button to the 38th floor.

"The Red Blizzard had their way last night, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed cheerfully. "I'm so glad."

He gave a sudden laugh. "It's not as if they don't win every year."

Yeah. That's true. Dammit. That means Ayame lost because she didn't realize the consistent victories of my favorite foot ball team? I had to sigh in defeat. I can't believe that somebody's already ruining the best day of my life.

This must be a bad omen.

---

I arrived at Takashi's office on the 38th floor with another warm smile. Fortunately, I already regained my energy and beamed at everyone in the elevator after Hiro-san got out on the fourteenth floor. God, I just realized that this building is such a skyscraper like those you see in movies where superheroes would most likely to show off and save someone hanging on the top floor. Why the hell the victim was hanging on the top floor, I wouldn't know.

"Takashi," I chimed as I pushed the glass office doors. "I have something to tell you."

He was busy with his computer but then he gave me a kind smile and gestured the plush chair across his desk, urging me to seat down. Then, he went back to his work.

"What is it you want to talk about?" he finally asked as he turned to look at me with curious look on his face. Normally, I wouldn't barge in like this if have no business with him but today, I'm just so happy.

Raising the blue envelope I was holding on my way in, I piped, "This is my art school application for Paris!"

"Uh-huh."

"It's approved! Aren't you glad? I'm going to Paris!"

I waited for his reaction with a hopeful smile on my face. He should be happy for me, right? Art school has always been my dream ever since I was a kid and surely, he knows that. But why wouldn't he sound--or at least look--a bit more enthusiastic about it? I've waited for this opportunity for so long.

His brows creased slightly as he leaned back on his chair and looked at me. "But we're getting married."

Oh, crap. I haven't considered that situation just yet. The preparations for the marriage had already started and Takashi had already hired the best wedding organizers from around the world. He was even excited when the Hitachiin brothers offered their services to get my wedding dress done and they already started my measurements. When they showed me the design of the dress, it was breathtakingly pretty and it would definitely look better if it was finished. Mitsukuni also proposed that he would make our wedding cake. But I doubted right after I agreed. He might end up devouring the cake himself with his unusual super-powers.

But this art school is my dream.

"I would only be away for just a few weeks," I pouted as I dropped the envelope on his table so he'd have a look at it and reconsider.

"Our wedding would be in a few months plus the preparations." He didn't take the envelope.

"It won't be too long." I hate it when I whine like a stupid dog. But he didn't budge. The crease on his forehead got more crumpled as he eyed the envelope that now covered the documents he might supposed to be reading before I, without a warning, bursted in.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise," I supplemented, hoping it would help me change his mind. Besides, he has a lot of work to do and he wouldn't even notice I'd be gone!

"But you'd be alone." Yeah, I'd be alone. I nodded vigorously with a hint of a smile. I know I'm winning already. Insert evil laughter here.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," he said, frowning.

Of course I know that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to travel half across the world alone. I have a poor sense of direction, for Christ' sake and Takashi didn't trust me with that because he knows how stupid I am when it comes to traveling. I could still remember how furious he was at the police officer (even though it wasn't the officer's fault) when I was separated from him on our trip to Switzerland with Mitsukuni's family (that was basically Takashi's family as well because they're cousins). He rapped at the table that almost split into two and knocked the chairs on the wall when they said it would take some time for them to find me. Then, when he had calmed down, he marched out of the station, leaving the dumbfounded officers and prisoners (who got terrified after seeing his black side) and took some random route. He finally found me after a couple of minutes. Sometimes his instincts give me the creeps.

But then again, I think it would be exciting to get lost somewhere in Paris. Thrill! Bring it on!

"That's fine," I said as I tried to convince him further more. But I already know, with one look on his frown, that he wouldn't let me go just yet. Besides, the wedding was enough of a reason to stop me. But this is my dream! Far beyond dreaming of a married life. (No offense, Takashi but I love you a lot.)

The silence was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. I didn't bother to see who it was and kept eye contact with him to prove that I am really, really serious about this.

"Mori-san, I apologize for the interruption but--"

I froze. That was the voice of--heavens, please tell me this isn't real and you're not punishing me for being such a brat. It was that Ootori all right. I didn't turn to look at him nor bothered to greet him a pleasant good morning when Takashi welcomed him with a you-can't-even-tell-that-it-was-a-smile.

"Oh," I heard Kyouya say as I feasted my eyes with Takashi's choice of books on the shelves, even though I didn't find any of them interesting. "I didn't realize Miyamoto-san was here."

You saw me sitting here before you even entered the office, you jerk! I bet Takashi is already frowning at my stubbornness and he'd probably blame himself that I was ignoring both of them. After all, he was denying my chance to Paris.

"Sorry Kyouya," Takashi's polite voice started as I ran my eyes through the titles of the books. Takashi, don't be sorry for that bastard!

"I really won't be surprised if she hated me so much," Kyouya replied coolly. "My aura is evil, after all."

Ha, bet you know that!

My eyes trailed along the spines of the top shelf and notice a thin one, appearing very different from the rest because it was slightly jutting out. So I stood up, ignoring them both (I don't care if they were watching me) and walked up to pull the book out. It was rather familiar, not to mention, old.

But when flipped the cover open, I was surprised to see that I was looking down at the recognizable sketches and drawings I signed as my own. They were my own. I smiled further as I lifted each page. And then, I looked at Takashi. "You kept this?"

He gave sheepish chuckle as he ran his hand at the back of his head. Well, it was probably his first time to chuckle in front of someone else.

"Don't mind me," I told them (even though I looked directly at Takashi) as I settled down a soft, Victorian couch and drowned myself with the memories that came with the pictures I drew out. I almost forgot that Ootori was even there.

As far as I could remember, I dumped this old sketchpad back then because I was furious that the art school I applied to refused to take me in. They reasoned out that I was too young and I didn't qualify their standards. They said that if I grew a few more years, my talent would further improve and I'll try again. I was crying the whole time and locked myself in my room.

When Takashi came knocking, I opened the door and he comforted me. He said that I was the best artist he ever met, not that he had met so many artists before. And that I was far better than da Vinci and Bernini. I know he was just trying to cheer me up so paid no attention to the irrationality of his words.

"Art school isn't the only place where you could showcase your talent," he had said. "We appreciate your works--I, mom, dad, Satoshi, Mitsukuni and I bet there would be a lot more. You don't have to sulk here and look like it's the end of the world. It's just the beginning."

When I realized how stupid I was for crying like a child who was deprived of candy (Mitsukuni style), I ran back down to the trash bin where I dumped it and searched for my sketchbook. When it found out that it was gone and was probably crushed in the junk compactor, I went to the nearest bookstore and bought another one and started replacing the pictures I had lost with new ones. Takashi motivated me a lot.

And then, after that, he set me a small art gallery where my works were displayed. He said that it was my sixteenth birthday gift. Too much for a birthday gift, huh?

I reached the last page and smiled. It was a portrait of Takashi's crouched form with a little kitten resting on his arms. And the warm smile on his face was plastered there permanently. This was one soft side of Takashi that people rarely had a chance to see. I was glad, and honored, that I was one of those people that he was gladly opening up with.

I closed the sketchbook with a content smile on my face when I realized Ootori was talking.

"...and I have a flight for Paris this week. I'd be away for a while but I'll try to get myself back in time for your wedding. I'm your best man after all."

Yay! He'd be gone!

"How about your work?" Takashi asked, concerned.

"I won't fail the company no matter where I am. And besides, the trip was merely for business."

"You're pushing yourself too much."

"I'm not."

My fiancé (yeah, I'm using it already) was enveloped with silence, deeply absorbed by something I can't say what.

"Katsumi." I jumped at the sound of my name and turned my head sharply at him. "When did you say your flight for Paris was again?"

Does this mean he's allowing me to go? "You're allowing me to go?" I sounded more curious than excited with his sudden change of heart.

"Uh-huh. As long as you'd be going with Kyouya. He's going to Paris next week and I'd be much more relieved if you go with him."

When did Ootori say he's going to Paris next week?! I glowered at the bespectacled evil monster as she displayed his wide smirk at me, baring his sharp fangs to casually piss me off.

"I'm going to Paris the day after he goes to Paris," I told him informally as I gave him an affectionate smile as I tried my best to shrug the idea off him. Even though I know it wasn't working.

"And how do you know when I'm flying off to Paris?" Ootori interrupted as he turned to look at me with the usual evil grin. I bet he's enjoying the look of horror in my face.

"I just know."

---

I can't even remember how many times I cursed him inside my head that day as we both left Takashi's office at the same time and took the elevator together. I can't tell if he was annoying me on purpose. Suddenly, I had a growing hatred for skyscrapers and wished they wouldn't have been made. When we reached the thirtieth floor, I don't know why no one seemed to be so busy to take the elevators and join us so I wouldn't be suffocating. When I turned to look at him, his evil smirk gave me goose bumps. Have the stairs been really the best way to move from one floor to another? We've been through eight floors already, for goodness' sake!

And then, suddenly, the lift came to a sudden stop. I would have jumped with joy if only, IF ONLY, the lights didn't go off.

"Curse it!"

I'm not playing with the demon, so why am I suffering so much! Then, suddenly I remembered that the demon wasn't the literal demon we used to know. The demon was here, right here in the darkness, just behind me with a glow-in-the-dark smirk on his face.

"We're stuck," he said.

"I know we're stuck! I'll kill the maintenance crew right now if this goes on!"

"Easy...it's not their fault." How could he be so cool? And his coolness was pissing me off.

All of sudden, I felt him move to my side and I took a step away from him. Why does it have to be pitch-black? And then, I felt his arm brush against mine and I jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted as I stood there frozen, in case he was so close that I'd touch him when I moved. I don't want skin contact with a devil! I swear I'll disinfect my arm when I get back to my apartment.

Then, the power went on and my head shot up automatically to see the lights.

"We're lucky," he stated coolly.

I stood motionless on the spot when the closeness of his voice made the hairs on the back of my head stand on end. He was crouching slightly on my back, leaning closer as he tried to reach the buttons of the control panel.

"You smell nice," he complimented as he breathed in my scent. Curse him to the pit of hell!

"What are you doing, you pervert!" I yelled at the top of my voice as the doors slid open and the employees on the other side stepped back a bit, looking slightly aghast. Kyouya pulled away immediately as I bursted out of the lift. I don't mind taking the stairs.

---

When I thought I was already halfway through, I would be greeted by yet another flight of stairs after another flight of stairs after another one. It seemed like an endless one-way maze and that it was getting me more and more tired and my heels are starting to hurt. That was when I decided to slip my shoes off and proceeded barefooted.

After a couple of glorious years and unending nights of famine and thirst, God granted my wishes and moved the sign 'EXIT' to where I wanted it to be. Or so I thought. But whatever, I'm already on my way out...just a few steps.

Finally, some fresh air! I slipped on my shoes and went to my car which--God must hate me--being towed by a large truck.

"Hey! That's my car!" I shouted for the third time that day and pointed an accusing finger to a nearby policeman who possibly was behind all this.

"I know, ma'am. But this isn't a parking space. I'm sorry." He pointed at the large sign just in front of where my car was parked as he handed me a ticket. Apparently, I missed the sign because of my giddiness. My mouth hung slightly open.

"You can get your car back at the station." With that, he left. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

A sleek, black Porsche stopped abruptly in front of me and the window rolled down to reveal that demon, Ootori! Why is he always present when I'm sent to my inferno? Oh, right. He was the devil.

"Want a ride?" he asked casually.

"I'm sorry?" I raised my eyebrow smugly and continued with a, "What are taxis for?"

---

After seven white cabs that passed me with fast speed without them even bothering to stop in front of me, I slumped my shoulders helplessly and gave the black Porsche a disgusting look. My stomach was growling already and I'm thirsty. If I was a normal person, I would have died of starvation but luckily, I managed to survive. Because I really wasn't a normal person. Would you call a human haunted by a demon normal? Of course not.

Sighing in defeat, I made my way to his car and propped myself in the passenger seat. I hate to admit that I let my ego down. Curse it.

"This is eternal damnation," I said more to myself but I intended to let him hear as he started the car and drove forward.

"Thank you."

"That isn't a compliment," I snapped a look at him. And then, I looked away in an instant when I saw his smirk. I hate his smirk.

"Why don't you clip your seat belt on? Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"I'm in hell right now so what worse is there to happen?"

I swore I heard him chuckle.

Hiro-san was definitely a bad omen.

---

**to be continued.:)**

"Review this story," Ootori Kyouya pleaded (seems more like he was forcing) his fangirls. "Do you have a passport?"


	2. OMAKE: CHAPTER 2: PARIS GALORE! PREVIEW

**OMAKE: PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 2 - PARIS GALORE!!!**

_**mylife'sboat**__ is here again to knock your kneecaps off for an update on her story: A Series of Unfortunate Events with the Demon Lord! (applause)_

---

I nestled myself near the fireplace as I sat cross-legged on the carpet, with a large blanket draped over my shoulders. Ootori was sitting on the couch just beside me, with a laptop on hand. Apparently, I lost my key card as I wandered along Champ Elysees and Tachibana went to the reception to get a duplicate. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was buying the coffee.

"So," he started, breaking the lingering silence as I watched the fire crackle. "Is this a truce?"

I gave him a disgusting look. And then he was giving me another one of those looks that I can't figure out what. And which I never want to figure out.

"Ceasefire?"

I nodded once, as I looked away.

"No curse words, no shouting?"

Again, another one-nod.

I hate this. My pride is dropping so low!

"That's good."

Then, a knock disturbed us both and Tachibana entered, with a wide smile on his face and a key on his hand.

This has been a one long night.

---

**PurpleSkye: **I'm trying my best to make Mori Mori-like in this chapter (even with his little appearance here), ne? I really thank you for reviewing my other stories! But Kyouya, even with his OOCness, he remains as cool as he really is.

**Girl-Kaulitz: **I've started the next chapter and I promise I'll try my best to post it as soon as I've finished!

**A/N:** I just wanted you to know that I've already started with Chapter 2 so there goes the preview. I've done the research and I trust, the info I've gathered were already enough. Chapter 2 includes a series of events involving Kyouya and Katsumi in their little journey in Paris. I'm trying my best to make it as real as possible so I dug deep in the archives of the web to find reliable sources about different landmarks of Paris. The chapter is damn hard for me because I've never even been to Paris! But I'm trying my real best to come up with something better than the last. Includes the Jardin des Tuileries, the Lourve Museum, Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame Cathedral and lots more! (Listening to Stop Think of Aliya Parcs and Katsumi and Kyouya popped in my mind.)

**DISCLAIMER:** Credits for Ouran, Kyouya and Mori belongs to Bisco Hatori and I'm borrowing them here for the story (even without her consent). All right, I kidnapped them here and I won't let them go unless she gives me the ransom money. PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. Paris Galore!

**A/N:** **SLIGHTLY PROOFREAD. **I'm never good at those so credits for **PurpleSkye. **

**FINALLY, I'VE RELEASED CHAPTER TWO!!! (APPLAUSE!!!)** So, **READ ON!**

**CHAPTER II - PARIS GALORE!!!**

**START:**

_(A Week Later)_

The plane ride wasn't as stressing as I thought it would be. Because the private jet had so much space (which is enough for my liking), I was able to get away as far as possible from Ootori who was reading a thick book in a rather fast pace that totally crept me out. He was flipping one page per second with a cool look on his features. Who the hell can read that fast? Sometimes, it drives me to think that he really isn't a normal person but a devil instead. Who knows, my theories could be right.

I lounged back on my seat as I plugged the headset on my ears and blasted the volume of my music player. The songs stuffed on it included some classics of Mozart and Beethoven that I have a very vague idea how the hell they got there. I swear I'll cut Ayame's head off when I get back. But then again, Ave Maria was helping me relax a bit so I'll have her pass this time. I closed my eyes.

---

There was tapping. It was annoying me to my senses as I heard an unfamiliar tapping against my ear. Dammit. And then, all of a sudden, I was awoken when a large hand jerked the headset off my ears. What the hell!

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted as I gave Ootori a grim look. He didn't even budge.

With a sudden move, he dropped the large book he was reading a while ago on my lap and ordered, "Read that." What the--who the hell is he to command me like that? Are you the president of the universe, rascal!

I stared at the cover of the book. "A Beginner's Guide to Paris," the first line said as a small picture of the Eiffel Tower leaned near the words. Another line followed it that said, "A Book for Lost Fools."

I flinched once as I reread the second line over again. How can a book insult tourists like this!

"It's your first time in Paris, right?" Ootori, who was back on his seat, asked as he sipped expensive champagne from a flute. Is he insulting me? Is he implying that I'm a lost fool that I need a book guide for Paris? Ha! Who does he think he is! "That book is quite useful. The index is full of common French phrases with an English translation."

As the thick book lay innocently on my lap, every second that had passed was totally pissing me off. I'm not a lost fool nor am I oblivious on different landmarks of Paris. I am not an idiot! I may not pay close attention to almost everything around me but I am not that stupid!

Gripping the book tightly on my hand, I threw it at him while yelling the words, "Don't insult me like this, JERK!" It bounced on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Lucky him, I wasn't a skilled pitcher.

---

We arrived at the Hotel Regina right before the sun descended over the horizon. Opposite the hotel is the famous Lourve Museum and windows overlooked the Jardin de Tuileries. A few steps from it were the impressionists of Musee d'Orsay. I guess I could say that I'm lucky that two of the famous museums in Paris were just a few steps away.

My room was furnished in Louis XV and Directoire styles with ancient carpentry. The FURNITURE was the usual Western style like the ones most parties I've attended had shipped from France and England. I gave out a mouthed "Wow," as I slumped my suitcase on one side of the room and ran to the window in deep haste and excitement. I was acting like a small child once again. When I pushed the thick curtains aside, my eyes instantly feasted on the magnificent view of the Tuileries. It was breath-taking, I must admit.

I have a hunch that this won't be the only thing my eyes would feast on for the whole three weeks.

---

_(WEEK ONE)_

My classes started in a blast. It was cool, actually. Different other students form other countries were there to participate and they were equally fantastic. The professors assessed us in the first two days and luckily, I got through with no sweat. Bring it on!

The subjects we went on were the usual, as what I had expected. Painting, sculpture, sketching, photography, design. Like I said--the usual. But I learned a great deal of new techniques and methods for painting and sculpting. Classical music helps sooth the brain and relaxes the mind which greatly helps for art. So all the credits are given to Ayame for changing the theme of my music player and deleting my old files without back-up. I'm not gonna kill her for that. She's forgiven, all right.

Apart from that, everything else was good and I was going through smoothly. We even have the weekends for a day off so I'm looking forward to it.

I was sitting at the foot of the bed with a camera on hand as I attached the lens to the camera body, careful not to make any contact with the optics. It's a pain to wipe it all over again. Besides, my cleaning liquid is running short.

My mobile phone vibrated violently against my leg, as I was almost crushing it against the cushion. I flipped it open and hung the receiver right next to my ear after seeing who the caller was.

"Takashi! Hello," I greeted with a cheery voice as I waited for him to answer.

"Mn," he simply said as I heard a shuffling of papers from the other line.

"Art school was great," I started when I didn't hear him talk. I've gotten used to his silence, really. "I've met new people and they're likewise brilliant as I am."

"That's good."

"Are you busy?" I hung my head in disappointment.

"Hm."

"I'm planning to visit the Lourve this weekend. It's only a minute car-ride away," I babbled on as I partly listened to his typing. He was busy all right. "I think I'll be going alone."

"Go with Kyouya." I frowned.

Who would want to go with that bastard?

I popped my cheeks and pouted. I missed him a lot. It has only been three days and I'm already nostalgic. I miss Ayame and how she would barge in my apartment with a large chocolate cake with the words, "Let's go crazy!" in alternate caps. I missed Satoshi (Takashi's brother) who would bow so low when I enter the dojo and spar with me after that. I miss Mitsukuni who would (in spite of how old he was) ask me if I know how to do laundry and we'd wash Bun-bun together. I miss visiting the art gallery Takashi set up for me five years ago. I miss my adoptive parents who would check on me to see if I was having normal sleep (because I had insomnia before). I also miss Chika who would have me listen to his relentless complaints about his older brother. And to top it all, I miss Takashi the most. I miss everything about him. I miss my best friend.

"Takashi?"

The familiar hysterical voice of Takashi's secretary sounded through my phone receiver. "...the meeting! The meeting! You'll be late for your meeting with the Yamasaki Group of Companies! Takashi! Are you listening to me?"

She was shouting at the top of her shrill voice that sometimes makes me wonder who the boss really was. I guess that would be a total mystery.

"Takashi," I spoke and Sashi-san (the forty-year-old secretary) shut up at once. I just realized I was on loud speaker. "I'm hanging up now. Don't be late for your meeting. M'kay?"

Then, I cut the line.

"I miss you."

---

Pulling my coat out of the rack, I wrenched the door open and locked it in place, slipping the key card deep in the pocket of my jeans. I need some fresh air and unwind a bit. Ootori wasn't here anyway and I somehow remember that he told me he would be in Grand Arche, which was the largest business district in the city. And then he dragged his butler/driver, Tachibana along with him (who was the only one who went with us). He told me to stay in my hotel room but like hell I would.

The sun had set and I glanced at my watch. Half hour past seven. I'll go get dinner in the streets. Food service in the hotel was sickening to my stomach already so I have to try something new. Sometimes

The Tuileries Garden was the same as usual, as what I have seen with the view on my window. The traditional carousel was still and unmoving and so were the usual donkey rides. In the morning, it would be filled with children playing around but tonight, couples crowded the benches as they cuddled together, enjoying the romance of the night and the peacefulness of the stars above. I sighed as I dug my hands inside my pockets and walked past them. Darn. I'm feeling lonelier as every minute passed by.

---

I was slumped on one of the nearby benches I've just found as I savored the aroma of the coffee in my hand. I didn't know where I am. And so, the thrill that Katsumi Miyamoto was looking forward to has been jumped right in front of her own eyes. She was lost in the middle of the busy night life of Paris. Tada!

Last time I checked my watch, it read a quarter to nine. Ootori's back in the hotel, probably wondering where the hell I am. I even left my mobile in the suite. I'm really darn hopeless.

I've been in these kinds of situations before, that I can't even remember how many times those situations were, so I've learned how to stay calm and wait for help. It would always come anyway at times like these. It's funny that I'm trusting it all to Ootori (and consider the fact that I hated him so much): that I was half hoping he would go look for me, or alert the police that I was missing so they'd search.

In situations like these, when I get lost, Takashi would always come to my help. He always finds me. There never came a time that he was a minute too late. He was always there. No matter how far I was, he'd find me. He always does.

But right now, he's not here. Reality says he won't go look for me because he doesn't know. The current condition is that he's in Japan, and I'm in Paris. That would be half across the globe. He won't go looking for me, sniffing my scent like a guard dog and find me curled in the shade of a tree. That wouldn't be the case anymore.

I'm lost. And the only one who knows is Ootori. He's the only one I can depend on.

That was when I felt tears burn my eyes and preceded to run down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them anymore. I was scared. All my life, I've never felt so alone, even when I was in the orphanage, the nuns would be there. They'd search every bit of the town just to find me. But they won't come to my rescue right now. Takashi isn't here. I'm all alone.

I was crying like a child, yowling like it was the end of the world. I always cried like that, and Ayame would laugh her ass out as I howled. If she saw me like this, she'll surely roll on the floor, chortling until her eyes pops out. I miss her. And then I miss how Takashi would give her death glares (as she had described them) and he'd send her out of the room to stop my crying. I miss them.

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand as another set of tears came rolling down my cheeks. I want to go home.

"You cry like a small child," a familiar voice complimented quietly as he took the coffee from my hand and occupied the empty space beside me.

I howled a little louder that the onlookers shot their heads to our direction. I wanted to bury my face on his chest and he'd hug me like Takashi does. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want him to pat my head and say that everything's all right and I'm not alone anymore. That he was there and he'd never leave me. That he'd stay there with me until my cries die down.

And then, he did. He held out his hand to wipe the tears from my face. And I suddenly jerked my head away.

"I...won't let...the devil touch me," I struggled between 'hic's'.

I didn't see him smirk his usual evil grin. I didn't see his eyes mock my ass off. I didn't see the sarcasm. I didn't see the arrogance.

"Stop crying," he spoke. "I found you already. You won't miss your art class tomorrow."

"The hell with art class! I hate you."

But I was glad. Because he found me. Because I'm not alone anymore.

---

I nestled myself near the fireplace as I sat cross-legged on the carpet, with a large blanket draped over my shoulders. Ootori was sitting on the couch just beside me, with a laptop on hand. Apparently, I lost my key card as I wandered along Champ Elysees and Tachibana went to the reception to get a duplicate. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was buying the coffee.

"So," he started, breaking the lingering silence as I watched the fire crackle. "Is this a truce?"

I gave him a disgusting look. And then he was giving me another one of those looks that I can't figure out what. And which I never want to figure out.

"Ceasefire?"

I nodded once, as I looked away.

"No curse words, no shouting?"

Again, another one-nod.

I hate this. My pride is dropping so low!

"That's good."

Then, a knock disturbed us both and Tachibana entered, with a wide smile on his face and a key on his hand.

This has been a long night.

---

_(FIRST TWO-DAY WEEKEND)_

**First stop: Musee de Lourve**

And since Ootori and I had made a truce, he insisted on accompanying me to the museum. He even blackmailed me. He said he'd tell Takashi about my little adventure during the night so I was left without a choice. I came, dressed with a simple T-shirt with an "I'm a ROCKSTAR" printed in front and a pair of jeans and sneakers; a camera hanging across my neck. Whereas he was wearing a dress shirt and a tie, his black Armani suit on Tachibana's arms, and a pair of slacks and leather shoes.

"Are you going on a meeting with the curator of the museum, sir?" I mocked as we both made our way to the glass-paned pyramid entrance within the central courtyard. He merely ignored me.

When we arrived at the lobby, the receptionist greeted us with a warm smile and spoke in rapid French that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked dumbly in my accented English as I heard Ootori sigh. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Remove the flash of your camera, he says."

"Oh. I knew that."

Well, I didn't get to read the index of his large book.

---

"It's Mona Lisa, look!" I yelled excitedly at Tachibana who was poring over a certain painting with nude youths. "And there's Maddona of the Rocks! And the Virgin and Child of St. Anne!"

They were all da Vinci's works. I would have been happier if Takashi was here with me so we could see the paintings together.

"Yes my lady, I could see that," the old man came to stand by me as he gave a curt bow and looked at the intriguing smile of the certain girl we were talking about.

"If you look at her lips, you can't really tell if she's smiling," I told him as I pointed. "But if you look at the other parts of her face, her eyes for example, you can clearly see her grin."

He nodded quietly as he agreed to me and said, "Indeed."

"It's one mystery of da Vinci's works. It's stunning, isn't it?"

"Undeniably correct."

"Tachibana," Ootori came out of nowhere and appeared to our side. Honestly, I haven't even seen him since we both left the lobby. Because then, I ran my way up to the main gallery to see the paintings. Tachibana came running after me. Somehow, the museum was doubtfully empty today.

"Start the car up. We're leaving."

"Why so fast?" I asked instantly as I removed my gaze from Jacques Louis David's Oath of the Horatii. We've been here for only a couple of minutes and we're leaving already? He's such a crasher.

"Don't you want to mount the Eiffel?" he asked as he leaned closer. I had to lean back in case he'd take advantage as Tachibana left us both alone. "You've already seen Mona Lisa."

"I'm not just a simple tourist, I'm an artist."

He doesn't understand art after all.

---

**Second Stop: Eiffel Tower**

"Whatever the season," writes French intellectual Roland Barthes, "through mist and cloud, on overcast days or in sunshine, in rain—wherever you are, whatever the landscape of roofs, domes, or branches separating you from it, the Tower is there… There is virtually no Parisian glance it fails to touch at some time of the day."

It has been said that the Eiffel Tower was the scar of Paris. But I said otherwise. It was such a beauty to be referred to as a scar.

We arrived at the Champ de Mars beside the Seine River and saw the structural beauty up close. The architecture of Gustave Eiffel was stunning as how it looked like in the pictures. I held out my camera and snapped the shutter with a wide smile on my lips. "It's beautiful."

"Master Kyouya," Tachibana approached Ootori, who was also looking up beside me, complimenting the tower. "Do you want me to take your pictures?"

"Ha?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, please."

And with that, Ootori wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, with a smile on his face. What the hell?! "Smile," he told me as I continued to glare at him. I turned to look at Tachibana who was a few feet away from us as he held the camera up. Click. Flash.

What the--!

I didn't even smile! And I didn't even have the chance to look cute!

---

When I reached the base of the south tower with a run, I found it surprisingly empty--save for the blonde ticket vendor on the glassed booth who was grinning broadly when I approached him.

"Is the tower closed for the day?" I asked him in my rough English.

"Non, mademoiselle!" he cried out as he waved a hand in front of him. "You can mount her anytime."

"But where are all the people?"

"At work, I bet."

"Ha?" Is he making fun of me? "Can I buy a ticket then?"

"Uh-hm."

---

Ootori followed me on the stairs as we both made our way to the east tower.

"Where's Tachibana?" I asked as I continued climbing.

"Somewhere around here."

What kind of vague answer is that? Is he going to take advantage of me at this alone-time together? "You're not going to take advantage of me right?"

He stopped momentarily as he registered my words. When he regained his cool, he spoke, "Who would want that?"

What the hell--!

Why is the tower empty? It's supposed to be a very, very popular tourist attraction and yet there was nobody around. What the hell is happening to the tourism of France? The Lourve was empty. And now, the Eiffel Tower was empty. Had people gone bankrupt that they couldn't even afford to buy an entrance ticket? Or are those establishments shutting down? How many other popular landmarks were in this kind of situation? Aah! What is happening? It's giving me a headache!

"You do realize this sole staircase is composed of 328 steps in total, do you?" he informed me as I slumped down to catch my breath. Three hundred twenty--what? Is this hell? I thought the stair-occurrence on the Morinozuka Enterprise building was enough of an experience for me but why am I suffering like this?

"How would you know?"

"It says so before we climbed up. Oh, well...we're halfway through. Maybe we could use the lift for the second level. It's quite tiring, really."

Quite tiring? Quite tiring, he says? What the hell is he talking about? You mean to say, he knew all along that this flight of stairs was composed of 328 steps? I smacked my palm against my forehead as I groaned and followed him suit. He was making this truce for his own advantage--to kill me.

---

"I'm on the top of the world!" my voice echoed when we reached the upper observation platform--the empty upper observation platform.

I'm rather glad that since I was a kid, I was never afraid of heights or I would have fallen dead cold on the floor because of the horror.

And now I was wondering why the hell the world's tallest structure slash prettiest scar would be as empty in this glorious and beautiful day of autumn. It was a real mystery, indeed.

Kyouya came with a can of coke that I gladly snatched from his grip. My throat was killing me and after 370 steps on different other flights of stairs (two lifts omitted), who wouldn't be dehydrated after that? I took a large swig as I made my way to the open frame and admire the beauty of the whole city. The fountains in front of the tower looked more magnificent if you were looking from above. In Paris' Right Bank I could see the Paris Opera, the fashion district and the traditional Parisian marketplace, Les Halles. The Left Bank, I could say, seemed more bohemian, particularly in the Latin Quarter around the Sorbonne and the University of Paris.

"How come the tower doesn't rust so much?" I asked Ootori who joined me to contemplate the wonderful view in front of us.

"I've been here twice."

Who cares how many times you've been in this tower? My face twitched in annoyance.

"And it's always repainted every seven years."

What the hell!

"They paint the tower?"

How the hell they could paint a 300-meter tower up to the pinnacle was a mystery to me. But then again, what else could have prevented the rusting?

"They use about six tons of paint to finish the coating."

"Are you serious?"

And then, he gave me another look and I knew he wasn't joking. I wonder how many days it took them to finish.

---

I snapped at the shutter as many times as I could remember. Lucky I had lots of film on hand to not worry about them running out. The whole city was too great to even miss the chance to have it plastered on photographs. It was my first time here anyway and I wanted to make out the best of it.

Ootori hadn't even spoken a word until after the coating-the-tower-with-six-tons-of-paint subject and remained standing frozen beside me, silently contemplating the beauty in front of us. When I turned to look at him, he seemed to be out of it. He was zoning out. His gaze was staring up ahead to something far away that I can't tell what and his lips were agape--I think I saw a hint of dripping saliva from him mouth. Heheheh... I held up the camera and clicked.

Heck, he didn't even notice. It's not as if you always see Kyouya Ootori daydream, right? I'll blackmail him with this! (another evil laughter insert here)

---

That was one hell of a tiring day. Who wouldn't get tired after mounting a 984-foot building?

After the sightseeing stuff had been finished, Ootori pulled me back to the lift and he treated me for dinner in Jules Verne (which was on the second level). We sat on one large round table with the French buffet, by the window--overlooking the whole Paris skyline. We went back to the hotel after that. It could have been romantic but the problem was--I was with Ootori, the only person I hated so much with all my life--no, scratch that. We already had a truce.

Truce.

It all happened because of my stupidity. If I hadn't been so reckless, I wouldn't have gotten lost around Champ Elysees and this wouldn't have been happening.

But somehow, a part of me realized how blind I had been with some other part of Ootori's existence. Somehow, that part of him acting like a manipulative, black-mailing bastard (or that's what I think) was overshadowed by his own kindness (tiny bit sort of kindness). When he came to save me that night, I felt that. That a part of him had cared. That there was a part of him where I felt the concern. And to which I was thankful for. Because if that jerk didn't find me that night, the rest of my life would be real history.

That night, I was thankful that he was there, simply sitting beside me on that wooden bench, listening to my wailing. He was there, and I didn't feel alone. I didn't feel so scared anymore.

Suddenly, I remembered. Damn my poor memory. I haven't even thanked him!

Shooting myself bolt upright, I wrenched the door open and next thing I knew; I was rapping my knuckles against his suite door. And then, he hauled the door open with a curious look on his face.

"You could have just disturbed Tachibana or the hotel services if you wanted something," he spoke.

"No, it's not about that."

"What is it then?"

"I--" I gulped. Why am I doing this again? Why did I run up to him again? "I'm--thank-you-for-saving-me-that-night-if-you-hadn't-been-there-I-wouldn't-have-known-what-the-hell-I-should-have-done." I said that in one breath as I stared down at my slippers. Honestly, I don't want to see that usual smirk of his that would definitely annoy me to my senses and snap that evil dragon inside me again.

"What?"

What the hell--!

I looked up to him with a face of fury. But when I saw his warm smile--not his evil smirk but a warm smile--I froze. And I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. He wasn't wearing his glasses and ash eyes were looking down on my green ones. It was my first time to contemplate at how mesmerizing his eyes were because most of the time I'm with him; my eyes would divert their attention on his sneer.

Subconsciously, I ran my fingers to his cheeks up to the side of his grey orbs so I can see them better. They were beautiful indeed.

And then, in one sweeping movement, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

In that one moment, I felt my heart stop. My whole body froze and it was as if all my organs stopped functioning. And my mind was in a total blur. What was happening?

When he pulled away, a kind smile was plastered on his lips and I could feel that my heart was beating ten times than its usual pace. I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating.

"It's a bit late. You should better go back to your room and have some rest. Good night." And with that, he shut the door, leaving me breathless and dumbfounded on the hallway.

Did Kyouya Ootori just kiss me?

---

As I lay my tired body against the cushion, I ran my fingers against the spot were his lips had been earlier. I was pretty sure it wasn't a dream--or was it a nightmare?

I tried my best to have the urge to strangle that jerk for stealing my kiss but no matter how much effort I put on, it wasn't working. My heart was still racing and I could still feel the burning sensation on my cheeks. And my mind was so jumbled that I can't figure out what kind of emotions I have right now. Comprehension had long escaped my mind.

Takashi was my first kiss. As far as I could remember, it was rather short and since it was my first time, the blush was there, the rushing of heartbeat was present and the confusion had killed me. It was sweet, and cute.

My second kiss was from Takashi. It was on his birthday party and a couple of his friends dared him. Next thing I knew, his lips were pressed tightly against mine and I was caught off guard so I pushed him away. He slipped off his stool and fell on the floor.

My third was from this jerk. I was drunk on a crowded bar and I had kissed him--a total stranger. That sent me the chills.

The fourth was this one. And it was different from the rest. I can't figure out what made it different but I can say it was. It was warm, sweet...I could smell the scent of his cologne with the closeness and it permanently filled my nose. My heartbeat wouldn't slow down and I'm still flushing as my mind replayed the scene over my head. It was driving me insane.

And as I dug my face against the soft pillow, I knew that this would be one long night.

---

_(SECOND TWO-DAY WEEKEND)_

There wasn't so much interesting going on with the art class and it passed with a sudden blur. And then, all of a sudden, Saturday has come.

**Third Stop: Parc Asterix Amusement Park**

I barged inside Kyouya's suite last night and I saw him sitting comfortably against the sofa with a magazine on his hands. He looked up to me with a questioning face that made me look away to hide the forming blush on my cheeks. The week had been a total torture for me after the kiss: my heart would jump up to my throat whenever I hear his voice; my heart would rush the pumping when our eyes would meet and different shades of red would tint my cheeks all the time I'm with him. Lucky my cheeks were originally pinkish and it made me hide the flushing.

"Do you want something? Katsumi?"

I've gotten quite used to him calling me with my first name but it still made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. His voice was sending me the chills.

"I'm going to Parc Asterix Amusement Park tomorrow," I told him.

I waited for him to answer, and then he called Tachibana and ordered him to cancel all of his appointments for tomorrow.

"What? Tachibana can go with me."

"I want to see and enjoy the park with you," he had said. At that time, I couldn't feel my legs. "We're in a truce remember?"

Thus, the reason we were now in front of the gates of the amusement park.

He was holding my hand, tightly, but comfortably as if he was afraid to let go. The crowd was shockingly large after all and it would be very, very risky for me to disappear among them. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

When my feet stepped inside the park, I felt like I had been transported into a different world. I was on a different era. Or maybe the Greek and the Roman theme was only making me think that way. Anyhow, it was fantastic. No wonder this is one of the most popular amusement parks around the world.

"What do you want to try first?" Kyouya whispered against my ear as his voice shot ripples on my whole body.

"Uh--" I looked around for something that would catch my attention. And then, it was there. The largest roller coaster in Europe. Heck, I want to have my adrenaline pumping. Bring the action on!

"There! The roller coaster!" I yelled as I pulled him with me on a run.

---

With a stunning crash, Zeus lifted us up to the peak of Mt. Olympus, and propelled us to a sickening speed along a long course of 90 second of thunder.

The whole ride robbed me my voice and I bet Kyouya's eardrums had exploded through the whole journey. It damn pumped the adrenaline off my ass!

I gasped for air as I slumped on one nearby chair as I waited for Kyouya to get me some coke. When he came back, he handed me the can and I gulped down the liquid.

"That was totally understandable," Kyouya started as he occupied the space beside me. "It was 30 meters high and about 1.2 kilometers long." He was talking about the ride. "And the speed of the cart was 80 kilometers per hour. Your nausea would rub off in a bit, don't worry."

80 kilometers what--! Why didn't he tell me way BEFORE I jumped into the line and risked my life just for some action? Is he really that eager to kill me?

---

We settled for the sea lion and dolphin show after he decided that I wasn't fit enough to be on any other rides. The initial action had been too much for my shock, really.

"Look!" I pointed as one dolphin emerged from the water and made a beautiful stunt. I held up my camera in an instant and snapped the photo. We were on the front row. And as soon as the dolphin finished showing off, I applauded loudly and Kyouya was just in time to lower my hands before I embarrassed myself.

"And now!" the commentator shouted on his earpiece in accented English. "We're letting the audience interact with little Daphne." Daphne was the name of the cute, little dolphin.

When he pointed a finger at me, I didn't know what to do. But when Kyouya stood up, he pulled me with him and we went to the stage, up to the little dolphin.

That was the first time I heard him laugh.

I watched as he stroked Daphne's snout as he gave out a heartily laugh. And without missing a beat, I snapped his photo. It's not as if you see him as often like this, right?

I finally realized that Kyouya really had a soft side. He wasn't as evil as I thought he was. I judged him way before I even got to know him better. He was far different than the Kyouya I had met on the counter of the bar before. If you dig deeper, you'll be surprised of what kind of treasure you'll find. He looked like an angel, really. A devil outside but a little angel lurking inside. I smiled at the thought.

Am I falling in love with him?

---

_(SUNDAY)_

Kyouya was away for work and it was my free time! Finally!

I jumped on the bicycle (I rented on a nearby shop) as soon as the rain ended and I escaped from Tachibana's gaze and sped away. This time, I brought a large backpack filled with necessary stuff so when I get lost, I won't be so helpless anymore. If I got lost, I can handle myself better this time.

I pedaled through the Champ Elysees Avenue once more as my eyes feasted on the boutiques and popular shops. It wasn't referred to as the most beautiful avenue from around the world without a reason, right?

But when my bike moved on, past the shopping district up to the a certain residence area nearby, I touched the brakes so suddenly when I noticed one man slouched on the pavement with raven hair, wet like a hopeless little chick. Was that--?

I was pretty sure he was Kyouya Ootori. One wet, shivering, Kyouya Ootori.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as I rushed up to his aid. He looked up to me with his grey eyes and smiled.

"D-did sh-she go o-out?" he stammered as he trembled with the cold. How long has he been here?

"Who are you talking about? Did you go out on the rain?"

"Ta-Tamaki's mother...did she a-a-agree to see his son?"

Groaning in frustration, I shouted, "What are you talking about? Are you an idiot? I'll call Tachibana."

I sat down beside him as I got hold of the phone and dialed the butler's number. And then, I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder and when I turned to look, Kyouya's head was leaning against it.

He really is an idiot.

---

"He didn't want Master Tamaki to know," Tachibana broke the silence as he continued to change Kyouya's clothes as I kept my gaze on the opposite wall. Kyouya came up with a fever and his temperature had gotten past 38 degrees. "Master Kyouya wanted to have Master Tamaki's mother come greet his son as a surprise. He wanted to see his friend happy."

"That's why he stayed out in the rain?" I questioned incredulously.

"I wouldn't know what happened or what they had been talking about but I assure you, Master Kyouya really is a nice guy."

I know that. I have realized that.

And I know that a part of him was acting like a dumb jerk.

But I was pretty sure that he was one good friend.

---

_(WEEK THREE)_

There were no flying graduation caps.

No hovering graduation togas.

But somehow, there were rolled diplomas and unending handshakes when you go up the stage to get it.

It was finally the end of art school. And graduation was one simple ceremony since it was just a simple three-week course.

I waved up at Kyouya who was standing at the back of the small crowd. I complimented at how cool he looked like with my camera draped on his slender neck as I ran up to him with a wide smile.

"Congratulations," he greeted as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks," I breathed out as I tried to gasp for air. He always had the same effect on me.

"Let's go get something to eat?" he suggested as he intertwined his fingers against mine, his lips curved with a warm smile. I nodded vigorously as returned one of my best smiles. But as we turned to our heels to jump into the car together, we froze.

Reality dawned on me as a familiar face smiled at our direction and Kyouya gripped my hand tighter. This isn't real.

Takashi was making his way up to us and I suddenly jerked my hand away from Kyouya's grasp. And every moment of not feeling the warmth of it was killing me. But it was impossible.

Those simple facts that I have forgotten when I was with Kyouya came up to my eyes as they came to realization.

I'm engaged with another man.

We're getting married after another three weeks.

And he is my best friend. Telling him that I was in love with his best friend and breaking his heart would be the last thing I wanted to do. But at the same time, I don't want to have Kyouya leave me, now that I have found the true meaning of love.

But as Takashi hugged me at that moment, suddenly, I knew that in the end, I have to make a choice.

---

**to be continued.**

"Review this one," Katsumi had said. "Or I'll kill myself and Kyouya would be heart broken over again!" (another evil laughter here)

**Notes: **Since school starts in a week, I doubt if I'll have a lot of time to spend in front of my computer so forgive me if my updates would be quite delayed. But I'll post some bonuses for our cute couple (doting) to make it up to you guys. Thanks!


	4. OMAKE: BONUS CHAPTER

OMAKE: BONUS CHAPTER

Kyouya's Narration

I sat back on the recliner beside the large, curtained windows as I flipped the pages of the small album on my lap, listening to the blasted rock music booming out of the speakers of the music player. It was a cd Katsumi had lent me, saying that somehow, a particularly cool guy with glasses and black hair needed to cool down a bit and go a little crazy. I smiled right then and pecked her on the forehead, bidding her a good night.

Falling in love had long escaped my mind until now. I did not fill my fantasies with a wedding of me and the girl I treasured the most--no, I did not expect such nonsense things to happen. Being amongst a wealthy social circle, I did not expect any girl to come and smile for me, or come greet me warmly, nor see me as who I really am--see my shell breaking, exposing me for the world to see. It would always be for profit and not for silly romances like that. Because it was a regular drill for us rich people.

When Mori told me he was getting married to someone he truly loved, I felt happy for him. Because then, he found his own joy. But somehow, I felt envy. Nobody forced him to do things that he never wanted. I was jealous because he was free and with that, I felt annoyed. Because I wasn't.

Meeting Katsumi that night on the bar wasn't a total accident. I knew she would be there and I wanted to meet the girl of Mori's heart. The girl of my best friend. But a girl attending a bar like that wouldn't be someone you could always be proud of. It wasn't someone of finesse that you could show off to other prominent people of our circle and stand out. She was one mere girl of no subtlety.

But when she kissed me that night, I felt that a part of me had changed. That she had triggered a part of me that made me feel different.

Maybe that was when I fell in love with her. I didn't know when, exactly, but I just did. Because she changed something inside of me that even I couldn't tell what.

Whenever I would be with her, everything else didn't matter. I kept on forgetting things and I would do something I couldn't understand. And then, I find myself surprised that my fingers were already intertwined with hers, or my lips had already landed on her soft ones, or my arms have already made their way around her, feeling every bit of her warmth.

Every time we would touch would be a new and different feeling. I would always enjoy how her heart would race and then I would be able to hear her heart beating, whispering soothing music against my ear. I would always smile at how her cheeks would flush whenever I would come peck her on the cheek, or on the forehead. And then, her eyelashes would flutter in surprise whenever I kiss her without warning.

It was a different feeling. It was something that puzzled me that's why it kept me with interest. It was something that I would always welcome.

---

Mori caught us both off guard when stood lean by the car, smiling at our direction as he kept his eyes on the girl beside me. He came to pick her up. I held her tighter because I knew, that right after this moment I would never feel anything close to this like before.

Because three weeks from now, she was getting married. And it would break my heart.

These were the facts that escaped me when I was with her. Every moment would be something I wanted to focus myself with and everything else didn't matter.

She was getting married, Kyouya. I told myself as I felt her pull her hand suddenly away. And then, Mori came and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head as he whispered how much he loved her and how much he missed being with her, hugging her like this.

I wanted to push him away as all logical thoughts fluttered out of my mind and something that hurt slashed me by the heart. It was painful, yes...to see the girl you love being taken by someone else.

But then, I realized that I was in no position of doing that. I may not know what kind of feelings Katsumi had for Mori, or what she had for me, but if I came stealing her away, Mori would be hurt. He was my best friend and no matter how much I wanted Katsumi to be mine, I could not. Because I don't want to break that bond Mori and I had.

---

'I love you, Kyouya.'

Those were the words she whispered on my ear as she pulled me closer that night as we mounted the tower for the third time. It soothed me, and warmed me inside. She had that certain type of enigma that made me feel weak and she would be the death of me.

I love her.

But right now, we were trapped in one situation on which we have to choose.

'I love you too.'

Those were the words I told her--the only words that came out of my lips for the very first time. But as much as I wanted to be with her, it was somehow impossible. Because choosing would leave somebody hurt behind. And that would be the last thing we wanted to happen.


	5. Waking Up

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

**DISCLAIMER:** There came a time when I was writing one of my fics, that I passed over bathing. I didn't shower for 48 hours.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 3! This one's awfully short. But there was enough fluff (I guess). Compared to the previous chapters, which reached up to 14 pages, this one barely filled the fifth sheet.

**mylife'sboat: **Drum roll please! (Silence. Leans in and whispers to drummer. Tadadada!) Hem. Hem. Presenting, Chapter 3: Waking Up!!! Sorry, I can't think of a nicer title for this one so bear with me. Let's hold hands. Don't worry, I'm not infected.

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

Everything was happening real fast. One moment, I was sitting beside Takashi on our engagement party, and then, I was flying off to Paris. All of a sudden, I find myself falling in love with a guy I never knew I would even have feelings for apart from pure loathing. It was all so fast that I myself couldn't find the will to keep up.

We were back on the private jet, airborne and flying back to Tokyo. This is it, Katsumi. It's time to wake up from your ridiculous dream and face reality.

Takashi was sitting beside me, his arms wrapped securely around my waist as his head dropped slightly on shoulder. He has fallen asleep. Flying all the way to Paris just to attend my graduation and to pick me up would definitely be tiring and I totally understand how loud he's snoring right now.

Kyouya sat across us, his attention deeply intent on his laptop as his slender fingers danced over the keyboard. He wasn't even looking. I wonder what he's thinking right now?

My heart swelled in pain with the mere thought of losing him. Ayame was right about what she told me way back then. That I wouldn't be happy hurting my best friend now that I finally had found the person whom I know would make me happy. That I would end up hurting myself when I choose between the two of them. I'm mentally cursing myself for being such an idiot and letting the situations drag me down to the point where I can't possibly have them rearranged. I am so reckless and naive. And because of that, it's causing me so much pain.

"Katsumi." My heart skipped a beat when I heard Kyouya's voice speak my name. It was relaxing, and comforting. I looked up to his eyes, seeking. I wanted to hug him, to feel his warmth once again and then, I can forget everything else.

"Kyouya..."

"You should wake him up," he merely said. His voice was cold and unwavering that made my heart tighten uncomfortably. "We're landing in a few minutes." And then, he turned away and made his way up to the cockpit without saying another word.

I'm sorry.

For hurting you.

Because now, I have lured myself in a position where I couldn't move and I have no other choice.

---

The sun had hidden its way back under the horizon and the stars began to dot their way up the sky when Takashi dropped me off in my apartment. He kissed me good night and then, he turned to leave.

I slumped on the high chair of my granite kitchen counter as I got hold of a glass decanter and a bottle of whiskey. I have to chug it down and drown myself for a while. Only for a while, so it wouldn't hurt so much. So I could escape, just for a brief moment.

Now that my heart was screaming for Kyouya, and as I looked back at the things we've done and how I met him, I wasn't regretting any day of it. I was happy because I didn't close my door and pushed him away. Who would have known that a girl like me, who hated Kyouya Ootori way before, had changed drastically over three weeks just because of that silly trip to Paris? I smiled at the thought. France was indeed a place for romance. It was like a plot of a romantic novel, but which I did not want to end.

I took a large swig from my glass and set it on the countertop. I was quite surprised that the liquid didn't burn my throat like it used to. Congratulations, Katsumi. You're an adult now.

My buzzer rang annoyingly, and then it was followed by a loud thud and next thing I know, Ayame was shoving something across my face.

"What is it?" I asked despairingly as I pushed the glass decanter away. She got hold of both my cheeks and pinched them painfully.

"Ayame," I warned her as I pulled my head away.

"I thought you were on a daze," she joked as she occupied the seat opposite me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I said as I gave away a weak smile. Darn, why do I have poor acting skills?

"Lets see. You didn't answer the door. You didn't even lock it in the first place, so you could have been broken in." She was counting all her reasons with her fingers. "And then, there was that whiskey. Since when did you ever drink by yourself? And then, you look abnormal. Would that lead me to conclude that nothing's wrong? What has Paris done to you?"

Well, Katsumi, she really is your best friend.

I sought her eyes and her blue ones stared back at me in sudden apprehension and worry. _I'm feeling a little lonely, Ayame._

"Well?"

Snatching the glass, I chugged the whiskey all the way down. "You were right," I told her. "I'm hurting." Tears started to fall down and I couldn't just stop them. "You were right about the proposal. I shouldn't have accepted it."

Out in the corner of my eye, I saw Ayame's hand clap against her mouth. "What happened in Paris?"

---

Heaving a long sigh, I dabbed my eyes with Ayame's handkerchief she had lent me. I was alone again. After I told her about everything that happened in Paris, and everything about Kyouya, I asked her to go away. Somehow, I wanted to be alone to give myself some space to think about everything. She pecked me on the forehead and bade me good night, saying that everything's going to turn out fine if I would just be myself. But no matter how much she convinces me, I'm starting to get depressed over the whole situation and I do not like it. Maybe I should get some rest? Whenever I sleep, I would feel much lighter inside and I would definitely feel better.

My buzzer rang out again. Groaning in disbelief, I got up and hauled the door open. And then, I froze. My heart began its erratic beating once again and I have to gasp for air. It was Kyouya.

"Were you crying?" he asked as he made his way up to me, his sudden closeness radiating comforting warmth.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want to look at him in the eye. I didn't want to see him. I don't know why but I feel that it would be harder for me if I see him right now.

He touched my cheek and I backed away. And then, the spot where his fingers were moments before stung painfully.

"Hey, look at me."

"Kyouya," I started, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. I wanted to tell him to go away. I wanted to tell him that the more I see him, the more I think about him, all the more making it painful to accept that we couldn't be together. We were both Takashi's best friend and it was hard for both of us to betray him by being together.

And then, he hugged me, burying my head against his chest. It seemed like it has been forever since we last held like this when it was actually just yesterday. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed as I drenched the front of his shirt with my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I'm sorry because I couldn't fight for you.

I'm sorry because I was afraid.

I'm sorry because I'm weak.

Because I didn't want to lose you both. I didn't want to hurt my best friend.

"It's all right," he assured me, like Ayame. Everything's all right. Everything will be okay.

---

I woke up, snuggled cozily against a warm, muscular chest. The scent was familiar, wafting and lingering on my nostrils as I let myself be intoxicated with it. A large hand was rubbing against my shoulder, as if trying to set me at ease. Well, it was working.

"What time is it?" I slurred as I pulled him as close as possible.

"Hm? It's half past two in the morning." Kyouya's voice was like music to my ears. "Go back to sleep."

"How about you?"

"I'm all right. I'm fine with watching you drool and listening to your incoherent rants," he chuckled lowly and I felt his chest vibrate against my ear.

"But I'm not drooling," I pouted. Just for a moment we could forget. We could forget about everything else and have the world only for the two of us. I brushed my fingers against his muscular chest and he responded by kissing the top of my head.

"Make love to me."

I felt him stiffen against my touch as soon as I spoke those words. Blood rushed up to my cheeks and I was flushing crimson. I hastily pulled away and sat bolt upright while muttering my apologies. Silly, Katsumi. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I mentally slapped myself for saying that without even thinking.

Kyouya startled me when he suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and jumped in front of me. And then, gently, he pushed me against the pillows as he hovered above my small form.

My heart was beating a hundred times per second and I was pretty sure Kyouya was hearing.

He leaned in, digging his head on the crook of my neck as he sniffed my scent. My heartbeat doubled to two-hundred.

He blew kisses against my neck and trailed it down to my collarbone. I was shivering all the while and I could feel my hair stand on end. Why is my body reacting like this?

And then, he pulled his head away. When I opened my eyes, (I wasn't even aware that I closed them) a smirk became visible on his lips. I raised my eyebrow in question. What--?

He rolled over beside me, laughing as I tried to process what was happening. Why wouldn't my heart still. Relax. Relax.

"Are you making fun of me?" I snapped as I sat up.

"Last time I remember I laughed this hard before was back in junior high," he told me while sitting back up, trying to compose himself.

Wow. I would make a great clown then?

"What's so funny?" Honestly, he's trying to tick me off again.

"Your heartbeat," he spoke as he placed his hand on my chest. "It's so loud I couldn't concentrate."

I pushed his hand away, feeling insulted. "Well, I was nervous."

He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead (honestly, three people had already kissed me on the forehead today). "We're not doing that, silly. Just go back to sleep."

My face twitched in annoyance as I watch him lie back down. I muttered words of annoyance under my breath as I resumed back to my position on his chest. Was he really trying to give me a heart attack?

---

I tried real hard to wake up from my dream. But Kyouya kept coming back and I couldn't help it. So, I've decided I'm going to sleep back here, with Kyouya, while enjoying every moment of it. Because when I wake up again, I'll be facing another reality.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Kyouya asked all of a sudden as I enjoyed the sunlight peeking through the crack of my curtains warm my face. I looked up to see his eyes, which was unmasked of pain. _I know how you feel Kyouya. I'm feeling it too. But I want all of this to go away._

I've decided.

"I'll tell him."

That I'm not going to try and pretend anymore.

---

**A/N: **Wah! Please don't kill me! I told someone that this story is my priority and then, I started some other series and I neglected this one. And please don't say, "That's it?" I'll do my best next time. Just please spare me!


End file.
